Updates
''Dates are set as DD-MM-YY'' Update v60 (5-2-2016) Now you can buy VIP servers to play with your friends only! Update v59 (24-4-2015) -RELEASED Famas F1! -Added EPIC Twittercode (see my Twitter) -Fixed crossbow spam Update v58 (14-4-2015) -PRE-RELEASED Famas F1! -RELEASED Crossbow! -NEW MAP: Boathouse! -Fixed Pipebomb -Removed OpenFields Update v57 (6-4-2015) -Added Mounts! --Buy Bunny mount in Store>Robux --OR Win it by collecting 20 Bunny-point from winning on OpenFields -New map: OpenFields! -New item: ToySword! (Compatible with mounts) -New gamemodes: --NoMercy MMA --NoMercy FFA --CampfireChaos MMA -Added replenish ammo on Crossbow -Allowed Earbuds to use Music button too -Edited Clusternade apperance -Edited round start sound -Fixed healthkit items -Fixed Music Mobile Menu -Fixed Crossbow in FFA Update v56 (26-3-2015) -GAMEPAD SUPPORT ADDED! (Xbox 360 Controllers! -see Settings) -New CROSSBOW! -New mob: Stalker (!) -New map: Holdout -New map: Lay-By --Special new twist: High crawler probability! -New WinnerScreen (Thanks Corey!) -New Clusternade -New Menu Music (!) -New animated Title & Background Image in Menu -New and more efficient window animations in Menu -Added equip/unequip Earbuds (see Settings IF you got pass) -Edited Menu Title -Fixed Tazor dropping -Fixed ELI and INF on NewBloxcoast -Fixed reposition with flag -Fixed Spectator still having tools -Fixed Store showing empty when opend first time -Fixed Multiple tools equiped -Fixed intro animations Update v55 (7-3-2015) -Added NEW Mobile Store! -Edit Strawhat to resonable price -Fixed Tasing KC -Removed reposition for Hunters Update v54 (26-2-2015) RELEASED Katana (requires rank 12)! RELEASED Tazor (found in Items) RELEASED R2D Snowballs: http://www.roblox.com/R2D-Snowballs-item?id=219468856 -New map: ArcadeTown -New gamemode: ARC (Arcade) -Added Badge for clearing BuriedAlive on OBJ -Added Twitter REDEEM-CODE! -Fixed the Heli distance on BuriedAlive -Fixed AI's stealing flags in CTF and never going for objective -Fixed reposition during CTF -Fixed ELI Death Counter(?) Update v53 (9-2-2015) -New map: BuriedAlive -New weapon: Katana! -Otherstuff, I forgot to log this update.. :/ Bugfix v52b (27-1-2015) -Added Ice Vest -Added new Twitter REDEEM-CODE -Fixed INF (?!?) -Fixed smoker killer badge (if you didn't get it at 8 kills, kill another smoker and you should get it now) Update v52 (24-1-2015) -Added Settings to Earbuds --Added Earbuds Hat setting -Added new REDEEM-CODE -Edit Earbuds Max Songs to 25! -Edit Earbuds Max Playlist to 7 Bugfix v51c (22-1-2015) -New Twitter Code -New loading error GUI (incase you got problem loading inventory) -Fixed Inventory loading issues -Fixed Smoker stuck after Grab Bugfix v51b (20-1-2015) -Added Edgar (Smoker) -Increased smoker spawns by 10% to helps the Questing -Fixed Edgars Head Hat (now you can wear it ingame) -Fixed Vest not giving correct HP -Fixed lagging Timer Update v51a (19-1-2015) -Added SnowGoggles for ROBLOX Scavenger Hunt -Added Quest for Edgars Head (Badge: Smoker Hunter, Reward: Hat) --The Quest progress saves even if you leave -Added Earbuds!! -Added new gamemode to Oilrig: MMA --3 times energy regen speed --Only free combat fights -Added Special tag to Oilrig-FFA, KingCake-BOSS,Oilrig-MMA and NewBloxcoast-SRV --Special maps can only be played every third round tops --NewBloxcoast-SRV is "special" because it's a 4 minute camping session and not much fighting -Added new command for all devs+ (say "warn messagehere") -Added new WinterGames menu background -Added new menu background music (very good!) -Added mobile icon to lobby (on mobile players ofc) -Added Twitter REDEEM-CODE option -Added countdown timer to Spectate mode -Improved Sniper damage (150HP/shot) -Set Custom Chat GUI as perm -Edited Recovery button (found in Settings now) -Edited zombie selection (100% Fair, you can get choosen twice in a row TOPS on full servers) -Edited Vote system (Special maps have 2 round cooldown time) -Edited Vote system (Can't revote a map if it's already been downvoted) -Fixed windows on DeadPlaza -Fixed ENRGY on Mobile devices -Fixed Guest image in lobby -Fixed mobile gun gui visibility -Fixed adm hidetag -Removed custom toolbar from Mobile Survivor Gui -Removed option of choosing mobile (it will be choosen automatically) Update v50 (6-1-2015) -Added mobile controls for special abilities to all mobs -Doubleclick as elemental to fire projectile -Added custom Chat gui (can be switched on LIVE) -Added Purchasable Zombies to Mobile GUI's -Added CountdownDisplay to mobile menus -Added Gamemode tag to CountdownDisplay -Readded normal music to jukebox at NewBloxcoast -Fixed the votescreen to be at the end of the chat -Fixed CountdownDisplay in menu not appearing -Fixed Elementals taking damage in fire -Fixed Mobile Survivor's GUI -Fixed Loadscreen Gamemode text on Mobile GUI's -Removed all hopperbins from zombies Update v49a (4-1-2015) -Fixed Subscribing on Kazoomkas Update v49 (3-1-2015) -NEW Map: DeadPlaza (Gamemodes: SRV and ELI ) -New Item: ENRGY Soda! -New Menu Background image -Added new theme music -Added facepalm emote (say /e face) -Fixed INF? No? Oh, Ok. -Fixed Minigun,Thompson & AK sound glitch -Removed Christmas outfits from zombies -Removed Kazoomkas from store -Removed PlaceWorks from being purchased and from being achived by quest Update v48 (29-12-2014) -NEW: Recovery page! Recover lost weapons,ranks and eventitems on your own risk. -Added: Kazoomkas (100$ Firework item) -Added: PlaceWork (Event item) obtain by: --Purchase in Robux tab: 45R$ Firework --Kill 10 Tanks in One gaming session -Fixed selfdamaging knife on FFA -Fixed Tankrock killing you by hitting rpg Update v47 (26-12-2014) -RELEASED: RPG-7! -New Item: EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) -Improved RLR and Normal recovery -Fixed ThePort uncollideable grounds -Fixed FF and btools hacks -Confidential Security Update Update v46 (24-12-2014) -New GAMEMODE: FFA (Free For All, Survivor vs Survivior) BETA -New Event Weapon: Pewpew x1 (Secondary, from green package) -New Event item: Golden Ribbon (From golden package) -New Event vest: Christmas Vest (From blue package) -Added commands for all with tags (mods etc) say "showtag" to put your tag in leaderboards -Edited RPG-7 (20% damage on BOSS mobs instead of 10%) -Edited Rambo Knife (now you can run with knives) -Edited Vests (should give health more accurately, might not display right tho) -Fixed unexploding RPG Rockets -Fixed PTK in Portland -Removed Gatekeeper -Removed Gift spawns -Removed Hats from Elementals -Confidential security update Update v45 (11-12-2014) -PRE-RELEASED: RPG-7 -New mob: Elemental (press E to switch to ice) -New setting: TankMusic (disable in settings) -Added christmas outfits to Crawler, Smoker and Normal zombie -SafeBuy, will disable unReady during purchase to make sure you wont loose your stuff. -Confidential Security Update -Alot of other stuff but I dont remember since my computer brokedown and I lost the log :/ Update v44 (5-12-2014) -New PRESENTS (Drops 1 per round, not on boss maps) --Presents can be opened AFTER the 23th of December yeilding exclusive ingame weapons/items --Rate of giftspawn: 50% Blue, 35% Gold, 15% Green -New Map: ToyFactory -New Background (Just in time for Christmas) -Rare easteregg added -Fixed Mobile disconnection problem -Fixed Objective GUI -Fixed ELI gamemode -Fixed Blockhead Freeze glitch -Removed buildingblocks on Outskirts Update v43 (2-12-2014) -NEW WEAPON: IceSledge (Win at Gatekeeper OR Buy in Stores) -New map: Gatekeeper -New BOSS: Mr Frost -New Zombie GUI for Mobiles -New Candycane item -Added Hidden button to spectator (Press 'H') -Good for recording videos -Added Optional Spectate camera (say spectate) for mods and above -Improved loadingscreen speed -Edit Flamethrower now defrost survivors who are frozen -Edit Flamethrower hurts Mr Frost 200HP per bullet -Fixed Zombies on SBF -Fixed Infection on INF Update v42 (25-11-2014) -Added gamemode: SBF (Snowball Fight, works on all snow maps) -Added ELI gamemode to Oilrig, Outskirts,Portland and NoMercy -Added totally NEW spectator GUI! -New Snow version of Campfire Chaos, NewBloxcoast, DeadVacation and Portland -New MOBILE Version (see settings) --Mobile Menu --Mobile Loading Game --Mobile Survivor Interface --NOTE: Mobile controls for zombies is to be added next. -New menu background -New menu title -New Buy cash images -Edited version label (to show AFTER fading into menu) -Edited Objective GUI -Edited LoadingGame GUI (actually improves loadspeed for some wierd reason :P) Bugfix v41c (16-11-2014) -Added loadingbar to the loadingscreen -Fixed pumpkinbomb Bugfix v41b (14-11-2014) -Added new loading screen (Replace's roblox standard loadingscreen) -Fixed ALL connecting issues Update v41 (8-11-2014) -RELEASED SPAS-12! -Remade the spawnsystem (less camping, more action) -Difficulties now depend on amount of initial zombies: easy 1, medium 3, hard 4, extreme 6. -Raised maximum reward to 500$ -Edited Applause sound (added to music, can be muted) -Edited Explosion sounds, now play in 3D -Edited Pipebomb, now sticks to ground if idle -Edited vote guis to fit the new roblox chatbox -Fixed Hovering turrets -Fixed Tank rock breaking at launch -Fixed Chinalakes frozen animation -Fixed Cavebat landing -Fixed Turrets blocking plane on Campfire -Fixed Cavebats stealing flag on ThePort -Removed Initial applause and explosion sounds when entering -Removed Zombies halloween outfit -Removed Smoker halloween outfit -Removed Boomer halloween outfit Update v40 (1-11-2014) -RELEASED Chainsaw! -Added NEW Map: Oilrig -Added 20$ Reward for killing Cavebats -Added Gamemode Gui to all screens -Edited inventory gui: divided into Weapons & Items -Fixed Chainsaw drop -Fixed Chainsaw slash animation -Fixed NewBloxcoast heli -Fixed Cavebat sit glitch -Fixed Cavebat stealing the flag in CTF -Fixed Flamethrower "eternal flame" bug -Fixed CTF gamemodeGui glitch Update v39 (24-10-2014) -NEW Map: Outskirts -NEW Mob: Cavebats -Added INF gamemode to NewBloxcoast -Allowed Chainsaw to break windows -Fixed turrets breaking -Fixed chopper on NewBloxcoast -Fixed spawning with incorrect health -Fixed Minigun walkspeed glitch -Removed PlayerPoints from KingCake rewards -Removed Ammo from Chainsaw -Confidential Security Update Bugfix v38 (16-10-2014) -Added MORE ammo to Chainsaw (80/0) -Fixed KingCake chests reseting users items -Fixed energy bar glitch -Fixed incorrect rewards on the loading guis -Fixed incorrect difficulty on the loading guis Update v37 (15-10-2014) -Pre-Released: CHAINSAW! -Added emote: say /e sit -Added credits reward for LordPumpkin (1,000-1,500$) -Added vests to zombies, hunters and smokers (fireproof and standard avalible at random) -Fixed Vote map GUI, it now shows next map (if one has been selected) -Fixed SoulFetcher with infinite health -Fixed Boss mobs following pipebombs -Fixed HalloweenObby Chest cheat -Fixed spawn without proper camera view -Fixed return to menu will not set you to unready -Fixed zombie spawn on OBBY games -Disabled purchase of Van until Gates been opened at KingCake -Lowered bats energy usage per blow -Lowered crowbars energy useage per blow -Confidential security update Bugfix v37 (14-10-2014) -Added credits reward for LordPumpkin (1,000-1,500$) -Fixed Vote map GUI, it now shows next map (if one has been selected) -Fixed SoulFetcher with infinite health -Fixed Boss mobs following pipebombs -Fixed HalloweenObby Chest cheat -Disabled purchase of Van until Gates been opened at KingCake Update v36 (11-10-2014) Added BOSS: LordPumpkin Added Map: HalloweenObby Added EventItem: Halloween Bomb Added EventItem: HalloweenVest (50+HP, Fireproof,cost nothing) Added Boomer Halloween Costume Added Smoker Halloween Costume Added Zombie Halloween Costume Added return to menu key to Spectator GUI Added "In Game" sign to Lobby Fixed spawn of spectator camera on some levels Fixed Zombie spawning during NoRespawn mode Fixed Hammer inf planks glitch Tweaked Turrets now damage everything that's breakable (not zbreakable, see wiki) Removed loading Guests Update v35 (4-10-2014) RELEASED Flamethrower! Added Easteregg to NewBloxcoast (not hard to find :P) Added emote (say /e insane) Added Supporter Pass (inkl Duck) Added NEW Gamemode: INF (Infection, VERY difficult) Added HeadModerator tag in leaderboard Replaced Double Exp image Fixed Anti-Virus AIs on roof (AIs doesnt count as surviving zombie) Fixed stupid air spawn again Confidential Security Update Bugfix v34 (24-9-2014) Fixed "free" gun hacking Fixed firebreathers fire hurting AI's Fixed tank music playing after pressing mute Fixed Anti-Virus final objective Fixed Anti-Virus C4 on screen Bugfix v33b (23-9-2014) Removed Anti CE Added 20+ and 30+ killstreak titles Re-Added beloved Rambo Jump ;) Optimized AI's animation (alittle glitchy tho) Changed icons for M16, Uzi, Sniper and Shotgun Changed Credits for survivors (it shows TOTAL amount of earned credits per killstreak) Fixed Bat Fixed Baseball hoverings Fixed Subway winscreen Fixed Planks button in LIVE Store Fixed Zombies doing damage by hitting your bullets Fixed "Trash" folder disappearing, causing alot of bugs Fixed Flamethrower ammo text in Store Improved Pipebomb effect on AI zombies Confidential security updated Bugfix v33a (19-9-2014) Removed Anti CE Added 20+ and 30+ killstreak titles Re-Added beloved Rambo Jump ;) Optimized AI's animation (alittle glitchy tho) Changed icons for M16, Uzi, Sniper and Shotgun Changed Credits for survivors (it shows TOTAL amount of earned credits per killstreak) Fixed Bat Fixed Baseball hoverings Confidential security updated Bugfix v33 (19-9-2014) -Removed Anti CE -Added 20+ and 30+ killstreak titles -Changed icons for M16, Uzi, Sniper and Shotgun -Changed Credits for survivers (it shows TOTAL amount of earned credits per killstreak) -Fixed Bat -Fixed Baseball hoverings -Confidential security updated Update v32 (18-9-2014) -Added Flamethrower -Added NPC (AI-Pathfinding) Zombies -Added Run ability (shift when not holding anything) -Added 2 more theme tunes -Added New Menu background -Added New Menu Title -Big moderation update -Increased Bat strength -Fixed Leaderboard: replaces capital I with lower i, to make sure no one its fooled. -Changed Energy bar (appear only while regening) -Fixed Toolname's Textsize adjusts in Store to fit box Bugfix v31 (27-8-2014) -Enabled climbing tower on ThePort -Removed invisible floors on ThePort -Added theme music to all escapes -NOW Fixed connection issues -Made tank screams 3D (less loud) -Fixed purchase vest disconnection -Added fixgui command (works on spectator, survivor and loadingstats) Update v30 (26-8-2014) -Addded BOSS: King Cake -Added Chest reward for boss (win Items, playerpoints OR cash) -MAJOR sound remake (no overlapping) -Theme songs -Remade the Spectator GUI -Fixed guns shoving tanks -Fixed knife zombie glitch -Patched credits hack Update v29 (16-8-2014) -NEW MAP: ThePort -New gamemode: Elimination (ELI) -Adde CTF,SRV and ELI to The Port -Added new type of items: Event items -Added Event item: Firework 8 Million (Read Wiki on how to achieve it) -Added Cake command -Added new Menu Background -Added Increased Moderation Security -Winnerpoints are now manually adjustable to maximize PlayerPoint Usage -Edited: AK-47 Texture (cleaner version Thanks to: darthkrait12) -Edited: Chinalake explosion (same as grenade now) -Fixed: Reposition while sitting is disabled -Fixed: Dissapearing rescues -All banned by Vajex is automatically unbanned once rejoining -Removed Trash from NewBloxcoasts Update v28 (09-08-2014) -Fixed AK47 animation glitch -Fixed mega playerpoint bug -Fixed halfempty groups -Increased C4 Crawlers explosion range with 2 studs -Made it easier for crawlers to climb Truss parts Update v27 (07-08-2014) -NEW MAP: Sewers -Added AK47 -Added Gamemodes -Added CTF to Portland -Added CTF to Blackfield Station -Added CTF to CavedIn -Added final ranks -Added timer to PTK and Survival on Portland -Added Group box to leaderboard (click to view group name) -Fixed gate in Portland -Fixed Double Exp Friday GUI (wont show timelimit) -Fixed Zombies "spawn" in middle of map until loaded -Changed firebreathers fire now damage objects -Replaced CavedIn rescue boat -Nerfed Turret (50 ammo, use wrench to reload and repair, cost 180$) Update v26 (27-07-2014) -Added Turret (LIVE Store) -Fixed Van Friendly Fire -Increased Tank break damage (3) -Added ban screens -Added release date to certain bans -Auto released falsely banned people -Added Ban profile editor for headmods/admins -Added Wrench Update v25 (23-07-2014) -Added groups -Added TV screen to Winstage -Released Rambo Knife -Added damage to tank boulder peices (and fall) -Removed Hector -Added Trash to NewBloxcoast -Added more seats in NewBloxcoast heli -Added mod commands Update v24 (Date Unknown) -Added Rambo Knife Pre-Released -Added new map: Portland -Added mute button -Remade New Bloxcoast -Moved vote animations -New menu music -Fixed leaderboard for maxranked people -Redone saving system -Much survallience added -Van got HP, can explode -Van seat works -Millitary vest got Blastresistence -PTK = Protect the King (only on Portland) -Fixed Tommygun breaking Update v23 (Date Unknown) - ??? Bugfix v22 (Date Unknown) - Fixed loading glitch - Optimized loading speed. Takes effect 2nd time you log in. - Fixed Double Exp time and display. - Added possibility to "recover" a player if things are lost in this update. Bugfix v21 (Date Unknown) - All BANNED have been unbanned. - Ready glitch fixed - Vote kick cant ban Update v20 (Date Unknown) - Vote map - 3 New maps - Buy cash - Ranks and Experience - Loads of new weapons - Save inventory setup - Buy Double Exp! Category:Features